1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to free space light multibeam network bridge apparatus and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Free space light beam communication systems are generally known in the art. However, the known free space light beam communication systems are limited to communication with a single free space light beam source. If multiple sources are utilized, the actual source of the free space light beam communication signal may not be accurately determined. Thus, there is a need for new technology to accurately determine the source of a free space light beam communication signal.
A free space light multibeam network bridge apparatus receives free space light beam communication signals from free space light communication devices and routes the free space light beam communication signals to other free space light communication devices via a free space light network or to non-free space light destination devices via a telecommunications network. The free space light multibeam network bridge apparatus identifies the source of a free space light beam communication signal based on the position of the free space light beam communication signal on a sensor. The free space light multibeam network bridge apparatus retrieves information corresponding to the identified source. The retrieved information is then used to forward the communication signal to the intended destination device as well as to send a return communication signal from the destination device to the source free space communication device.